MARVEL COMICS: Jessica Jones (s1 ep02 A.K.A. Crush Syndrome)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE NETFLIX'S JESSICA JONES YOUTUBE: TBA PLOT: Jessica sits in an interrogation room. She insists she has no more answers. The investigator asks how the Schlotmann's found her and why she had a bag packed. Jessica dodges answering with the truth. She insists if she knew she was going to kill her parents she would've stopped her. He has photos from her office and Jessica says that she is only trying to make a living before leaving. Jessica gets dropped off at Luke's bar and sees he is being questioned by police. The two officers leave and Jessica hides then enters the bar. Cage is cold towards Jessica and wants to know why he took those pictures. She tells him she was hired by Gina's husband who suspected she was cheating him. He tells her to leave the bar. Back at home, Jessica narrates how being alone is better and safer with Kilgrave out there. She flicks a cockroach into the sink and wonders how Kilgrave cheated death. At the police station, Jessica signs in and goes to talk to Hope. Jessica wants information about Kilgrave. Hope doesn't answwer the questions but asks if Jessica is a good jumper. Kilgrave made her jump for hours as high as she could but Kilgrave told her she was never as good as Jessica. Hope reflects on her 12-year-old brother being all alone now. Jessica tells her none of it is her fault and Hope agrees but says it is Jessica's fault for not finishing the job. Hope is reluctant to tell her because he'll make her do terrible things. Hope suggests Jessica kill herself. "Probably, but I'm the only one that knows you're innocent," Jessica responds before leaving. Jeryn Hogarth drinks in her office and rules Hope is guilty. Her receptionist tells her her wife is on line three. Pam insists Jeryn talk to her wife. Jessica insists Hogarth take the case but she doesn't believe Kilgrave exists. She asks how she'll prove it and Jessica says she is resourceful and asks Jeryn to take the case in exchange for a favor. "Alright, convince me," Hogarth says before Pam tells Jeryn her wife knows about their little thing. Jessica walks down the street and Trish gets her attention. Trish is scared for Jessica and wants a minute of her time. They head to Jessica's apartment. Jessica pays Trish back. They discuss Kilgrave and Trish suggests Jessica move in with her for safety. Jessica says that anybody could kill her at any time and tells Trish to steer clear of her. As Trish leaves, Jessica tells her the window that used to be on the door said Alias Investigations. A woman compliments Luke at the bar. She suggests going upstairs but Cage dismisses her, saying he doesn't mess with liars. The woman tries to convince Luke her marriage is over and doesn't matter but Luke tells her to go home and ask her husband about the private investigator. Jessica dumps out notes and newspaper clippings onto her desk and drinks. The neighbors above her ruin her focus so she steps outside and goes upstairs. She pounds on the neighbors door and tells them to shut up. The rude woman puts Jessica down but she busts through the door and rips the woman out and tells her to keep it down. She heads back to her desk to read a newspaper clipping with a headline about the death of Reva Connors in a tragic accident. Flashback. Kilgrae calls for Jessica to come back to him. A bus is about to hit him and it flips. Now, day time, Jessica stands on a city street and approaches a mechanic and asks for directions about where a person who gets hit by a bus on that street would go. Jessica creeps into the hospital which is crowded with police. She observes a nurse using an access card at a computer and then sneaks into a locker room. She finds a locker with pink, hearts-covered scrubs and puts them on, with an ID card, to blend in. She asks for help finding ER records and convinces a nurse to help her. She finds the records for the night of the incident and prints them. Jessica gets home and finds an intruder. She cripples him and asks who sent him. He was only trying to fix the door. She offers to help him but he wants an ambulance. Trish sent him. Jessica asks asks her, over the phone, not to call, visit, or send strange men with power tools. Jessica tells Trish to back off, claiming she's turning into her mother. The man from the floor above compliments Jessica's ability to calm his twin sister down last night. The ambulance pulls off. Jessica rides the subway. The lights flicker. People laugh and smile around her. Purple flashes and a voice yelling, "Come back here!" cause her to punch the window and crack it. She recites, "Birch Street...Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane." Jessica approaches a house but a neighbor cuts her off. She tells the neighbor she's looking for Jack Denton. The neighbor insists her Jack has nothing to say to her. Jessica wants to help and the woman is now open to helping Jessica. In the house, her son is hooked up to machines. He donated his kidneys and his body started to shut down. He was found in an alley three weeks after the accident. The mother invites Jessica to pray and informs Jessica an "anonymous angel," pays for his equipment. Jessica takes a photo of the information on the machine. Jack reaches for a pen and writes "Kill me," on a pad for Jessica to see. She can't do that. She takes the notes and leaves. Jessica hangs up a phone call and the annoying neighbor from the floor above accuses Jessica of being interested in her brother. She gets home and someone knocks on her door, startling her. The married woman sleeping with Luke asks Jessica why she took pictures if her husband didn't hire her. The lady tells Jessica her husband's rugby team is headed to Luke's bar to beat him up. Luke is surrounded at the bar and Jessica rushes in. Luke manhandles the men and so does Jessica, to Luke's astonishment. Luke starts tossing men around like it's a joke, even taking broken glass to his head like a champ. Jessica throws a man over the bar. A man ties to stab Luke but the glass breaks. The men leave. Luke tells Jessica to leave, too. Jessica wakes up to a phone call and asks for the person who leases Jack's dialysis machine so he can authorize a service. She heads to the doctor's classroom. He is teaching about alleles and chromosomes and is caught off guard when he spots Jessica. He runs out of the room then back through the other side and down a hallway and downstairs. Jessica searches for him in a basement and follows the noise. She calls out for Dr. Karada. She tries to reason with him and asks why he's hiding as she searches. "Is he here?" the man asks. Jessica insists Kilgrave must be dead if his death certificate were true. The professor reveals himself. He tells Jessica that Kilgrave made him do the surgery, taking both of Jack's kidneys. Kilgrave didn't want to be unconscious during the surgery. Jessica calls Hogarth and insists Karada tell her what happened. He's afraid he'll lose his mind but Jessica insists he start at the beginning and explain what happened. Hogarth enters an interrogation room and tells Hope, "I'm your new attorney." She's confident. She sees no response until she tells Hope that Jessica Jones sent her. Hope asks if there are others besides Jessica and Hogarth asks to be walked through the whole thing. Jessica cleans up her newspapers on her desk. She leaves one note out with the chemicals written on it. Carefully, Jessica picks up the window for her door and analyzes it. She sits down and calls Trish to tell her the font logo was different. Trish insists her font is better and then says she doesn't need or want Jessica's protection. Jessica invites her for a drink but Trish drips blood from her nose and diverts the invitation. In another room of Trish's house she fights, intensely, with her trainer as she tries to disarm him. Kilgrave knocks on a man's door and says, "You'd like to invite me in," to which the man responds, "Absolutely." He tells them he'll be their guest indefinitely and they're instantly persuaded. He tells the little boy to get in the closet and he promptly does, followed by his sister. He wipes the table and asks what's for dinner as he sharpens his knife. Jessica brushes her teeth and narrates that her greatest weakness is that she occasionally gives a damn and Kilgrave knows it. Now she knows his. "Game on," she says as she crushes the cockroach crawling from her sink. Luke is in her living room, to Jessica's surprise. He tells her he saw what she did. She tells him she only wanted to help. He turns on a power saw and presses it against himself but the saw breaks. "You can't fix me, I'm unbreakable," he tells Jessica. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Jessica Jones Category:Power Man Luke Cage Category:Zebediah Kilgrave - Purple Man Category:Jeryn Hogarth